


Sendero

by Nodreim23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodreim23/pseuds/Nodreim23
Summary: Tras perder todo lo que la impulsaba a vivir y a seguir luchando, Sandria se resigna a morir a manos de la quien alguna vez llamo hermana, pero cuando eso no ocurre, ella tendrá que buscar una razón para seguir viviendo, ante sus pies se abre un sendero, el cual si no tiene cuidado terminará hundiéndola en la mas profunda oscuridad.





	Sendero

**Author's Note:**

> Hola esta es la primera vez que publico algo, espero que les guste.  
> No duden en indicarme fallos o puntos en los que creen que pueda mejorar.

Podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba, su respiración era cada vez más errática y el dolor… ya ni siquiera lo sentía más, su cuerpo se entumecía y se sumergía en un estupor del que sabía no habría regreso.

Era irónico, pensó, jamás imagino que su vida acabara de esta forma, a manos de quien una vez llamo hermana, pero tal vez esto era lo mejor, estaba cansada, ya no quería seguir luchando, ya no había nada por lo que luchar, había perdido todo y para cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos esperando con paciencia a la muerte… pero nunca llego, nada podría ser tan fácil para ella.

Lo primero que noto cuando abrió los ojos fue que se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto, estaba tendida en una cómoda cama, todo su cuerpo dolía, lo que le confirmó que no estaba muerta.

Intento incorporarse pero un agudo dolor a altura de su vientre se lo impidió, así que comenzó a observar con atención lo que la rodeaba. Como ya se había percatado estaba en un cuarto pequeño apenas había espacio para la cama en la que se encontraba, y para una pequeña mesa y una silla a un lado de la misma; las paredes eran de madera  y no parecía haber ningún elemento decorativo, ni siquiera había una ventana, únicamente había una puerta.

Nuevamente intento incorporarse pero no tu éxito, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que alguien fuera a verla y le explicará que estaba pasando, además su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado por lo que, necesitaba descansar para recuperar fuerzas, en caso de que sus misteriosos “salvadores” no resultaban ser tan amistosos.

Se quedó dormida rápidamente, sus sueños plagados de sangre y dolor.

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos todo seguía igual nada había cambiado en la habitación, extrañamente se sentía más débil que la primera vez que despertó, esto la preocupo tal vez estaba sufriendo de una hemorragia interna, pero bueno ahora la situación parecía  lamentable ser salvada de una muerte segura para morir de todos modos porque quien la curo no había sido lo suficientemente competente como para buscar por heridas internas, quien quiera que la hubiera salvado, se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa al ir a verla y encontrada muerta,

De repente la puerta se abrió y ella quedo pasmada ya que la persona que había entrado era la última que esperaba ver.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le interrogo, su preocupación parecía genuina

-No te burles de mí, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Tú me provocaste estas heridas, y ahora me dejas morir lentamente por la pérdida de sangre, de verdad me odias- le respondió con rabia

-No bien sabes que nunca podría odiarte, hubo un tiempo en que fuimos hermanas, y yo extraño esa época más que nada en este mundo, y es por ello que vengo a pedirte que te quedes a mi lado, eres la única en la que confiaría con mi vida, se mi mano derecha, por favor

-jajajaja- rio sin humor alguno. En serio crees que me uniré a ti, después de todo lo  que me has hecho

-Admito que te he causado mucho dolor, pero me arrepiento, sé que nada será como antes pero al menos quiero recuperarte a ti, déjame ayudarte, morirás si no recibes el tratamiento adecuado, y ellos no me permitirán ayudarte si no tienen la certeza de que estas de mi lado, por favor estoy consciente de que preferirías morir a estar de mi lado, pero ¿realmente sería tan malo? Todos aquellos a los que protegías se han ido no te queda nadie, no tienes más razones para luchar, nunca te habría derrotado de no ser por eso, también sé que en estos momentos ansias la muerte pero por favor no me hagas esto; no tengo ningún derecho a pedírtelo pero no me dejes por favor eres lo único que me queda- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando terminó de hablar. La habitación quedo en silencio

-Está bien, comprendo al menos me asegurare de que te vayas sin dolor, solo quiero que sepas que me arrepentiré por el resto de mis días el haberte asesinado,

-Espera,- Sandria estaba segura de que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida por esta decisión- me quedare a tu lado…

 


End file.
